Faux Butterfly
by Kchanheart
Summary: Naruto has until midnight to confess to the school's prince, and Sakura has an idea, that may just work. Will Naruto get his happy ending or will he loose his chance at happiness.


Faux Butterfly

Nise chō

-.::.-

Summary: Naruto has until midnight to confess to the school's prince, and Sakura has an idea, that may just work. Will Naruto get his happy ending or will he loose his chance at happiness.

Rating: T; Language and Sexual Themes...

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an average high school student, whose school happens to be having its annual ball. The event should have the young man searching for a date, but instead he finds out it is his last chance to confess to the school's prince, Sasuke Uchiha. With help from his friends Sakura and Sai, he might just get his happily ever after.

A/N: This story is, in case you have not figured it out, a spin-off of Cinderella. I do not usually do this kind of thing but this fantastic scene played out in my head, and well I just had to write it down. Do not be mad at me for not working on any of my other projects I plan to get those back up and going after school is out but at the moment this is the only thing I can post considering it is not going to be that long. I hope you like it. :)

Oh. Ps. there will most likely be OOC. Just saying.

* * *

><p>His hair was damp with perspiration; his sun kissed skin was beaded with pearls of sweat. His breathing was heavy. The onyx eyes looked at his writhing body.<p>

"Uhhh. Sa-Sa-sss."

His arms were stretched out in front of his body, threatening to bend at the pain. His palms clutched the edge of the bed as the sheets bunched up between his spread fingers, curling into balls. He panted, as the pale arms pulled tighter.

"St-stop."

One of the free arms reached forward and intertwined their thin long fingers into his golden locks, pulling his head back. The onyx eyes were still on his back, burning into his flesh.

"Pl-please. I am at-at my limit."

His breathing sharpened.

"I-I can't t-take it, anymo-re."

"It's too late to turn back now, we are almost done."

A hand reached out for his face, a finger coming closer to the side of his cheek.

"Are we r-really done, now?"

"Yeah, you pussy." came Sai's remark as he tied the strings to the corset and let them fall behind Naruto's bent figure. Sakura's finger had now made contact with Naruto's face and repeatedly poked him.

Naruto straightened himself out and turned to face the mirror. He was surprised how thin this contraption made him. He then let himself show a face of disgust.

"Sakura-chan, why do I have to wear this?"

"Because, like Sai mentioned earlier, it's too late to turn back now." She gave him a smile and wink. He looked into the mirror a second time, comparing the pale pink corset to his tan skin, it made him glow. He gave a slight smile. Sai had taken the time to sit down, crossing his right leg or his left and neatly placing his hands on his lap.

"Naruto that looks perfect and it will match the dress."

"Why'd you invite this creep?" Naruto muttered to Sakura.

"Sai is good at this stuff after all last year he was in the Drama Department, he helped out with the production of that French play the school did, Sai was the only one besides the French Language teacher that could tie the corsets. Plus he can untie them in like five seconds." Naruto raised his eyebrow at Sai, so the guy was a pervert, which liked to get people in and _out_ of the corsets. Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry dickless. I am currently seeing someone so I won't be the one getting you out of the corset for play." Naruto blushed slightly as if he cared that Sai was seeing someone he had someone that he liked. In fact this whole situation was for this person. Sakura came out of the other room.

"What do you think?" she twirled a wig of blonde hair that would fall to Naruto's mid-back. The bangs were choppy and the hair fell straight.

"I figured, it is the same hair color, so if your hair shows no one will notice." She said with a smile. Naruto had known that his hair would be too short for their "idea/plan" even so; he wished he did not have to wear something so plain. Sai looked up from the book he was reading.

"Sakura-chan, weren't you going to do something with the hair? It look ugly, like that." He turned back to the book and ignored Sakura's middle finger that had been flashed in his direction.

"I was getting to it, okay, bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Please dear not in front of the children."

"Sorry, I forget that Naruto is innocent sometimes." Sakura said rolling her eyes, with a smirk she turned to her night stand and grabbed some bobby pins and various hair related items.

"Fuck you two." Naruto growled crossing his arms.

"Hun, I do not want a threesome with two pussies, it would be too much work." Sai said calmly.

"You are gross, Sai." Sakura said plainly as she continued with the hair. I stared at the mirror trying to recall three days ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>It has been approved by the board and the chairman."<em>

"_So you are transferring, Mr. Uchiha. I am sure that we will all miss you. When is it scheduled?" Asked Kakashi-sensei._

"_After the annual ball."_

"_That soon, huh, I wish you luck." He said with a small grin hidden behind his doctor's mask. Kakashi, had a habit of wearing it, he said you could never be too sure of illness, but everyone just says it's because of the scar. Naruto listened to the conversation happening just beyond the door, he had come back to the room to grab something he had forgotten when he heard Sasuke's voice. Naruto's hands were sweating and his knees felt weak as he slumped against the door. He heart was racing and he felt the tears that were welling in his eyes, from frustration. He had never wanted to tell Sasuke, but his time was now slipping away, Next Monday he would be gone. The ball was on Saturday and it was already Thursday. He clenched his fists and felt like he wanted to scream, when the door opened quickly and he came spilling into the room. Sasuke looked down at the blonde boy with an expression of agitation._

"_Dobe." He muttered as he stepped past. Naruto flushed from the unwanted attention. His crush had always thought of him as an idiot. He lowered his head and let his hair fall over his eyes. He did not even feel like saying his usual, 'teme'. He felt as though he was losing his heart. Suddenly he felt a cool palm on his forehead. It brushed his bangs as it ruffed his hair. He looked up his face a deep shade of pink. The hand left his head and reached out offering help. Naruto reached for it, as he was pulled to his feet he felt that he had a chance to admit everything until, the zombies attacked. Naruto ran the instent he saw their rotting flesh with purples and blues. The red lips and nails donned with splashes of random colors. Indeed the Uchiha fangirls were to be feared. Sasuke ducked into the room, Naruto wished he would have said something to the Uchiha. Naruto's head dropped, he was leaving and after the dance no one would see him again. Naruto looked up at a poster on the wall it read: Konoha High school Annual Ball 9 to midnight, come have fun with us. Tickets on sale…_

"_I only have until midnight."_

-.::.-

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? Please let me know, there will probably be only two more chapters or so, so this is very short. I actually love how this turned out. Yes this is supposed to be funny, I am not sure if it is though…sorry if I suck with humor. I decided that instead of using dickless like a million times Sai will also say 'pussy', same thing anyway first chapter is pretty short, but the rest should be longer. ;)<p> 


End file.
